Onmyo Monk
Monks whom have trained in dark arts atop distant mountain tops and in secret villages. Known for their usually quiet demeanors and their swift use of both physical power and intense mage power, they stand as paragons of both body, mind, and spirit. The Onmyo Monk is a demon with eastern style robes. They developed a type of magic called Onmyo Magic and are said to come from an Eastern Netherworld. They use various incantations and Feng Shui in their Onmyo Magic. Many try to study Onmyo Magic under the monks but the secrets of the magic are revealed to only a trustworthy few. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 Requirements To qualify to become a Onmyo Monk, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Skills: Knowledge Religion or Arcane 8 Special: Improved Unarmed strike and 3rd level arcane or divine spell casting, and must be accepted for training by an Onmyo Monk. Class Skills The Onmyo Monk's Class Skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Knowledge (Arcane), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), and Swim (Str), Use Magic Device (Cha) as well as any 2 martial knowledge skills. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Onmyo Monk prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An Onmyo monk gains no new proficiencies. Inheritance of Evil You add the Onmyo Monk evilties to your list of evilties. Techniques and Spells Readied: At levels 1, 2, 5, 9, and 10, An Onmyo Monk gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. At levels 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, and 10, The Onmyo Monk gains new spells as if he had leveled up in a previous spell casting class. Onmyo Trainee At 1st level you become an initiate of Onmyo Magic and begin to learn their dark arts. Your Onmyo monk levels count as monk levels for determining your movement, armor class bonus, and unarmed strike damage. You gain the Malign eye ability. As a standard action, you can afflict one target within 30 feet with your malign eye, causing it to take a –2 penalty on all saving throws against your spells. The effect lasts for 1 minute or until the target hits you with an attack. You can use this ability for a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. (Or your intelligence or Charisma depending on what your previous spell casting class used). If you already possess the Malign eye ability, you can instead choose the "Bit of luck" or "Touch of Chaos" abilities of the Luck and Chaos domains. In addition, you add, Bane, Bestow Curse, Major Curse, and Eyebite to your list of spells. Teamwork Feats At levels 2, 5, 6, 9, and 10, the Onmyo Monk gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as teamwork feats. The Onmyo Monk must meet the prerequisites of the selected bonus feat. As a standard action, the Onmyo Monk can choose to learn a new bonus teamwork feat in place of the most recent bonus teamwork feat she has already learned. In effect, the Onmyo Monk loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. She can only change the most recent teamwork feat gained. Whenever she gains a new teamwork feat, the previous teamwork feat becomes set and cannot be changed again. An Onmyo Monk can change her most recent teamwork feat a number of times per day equal to her Wisdom modifier (Or your intelligence or Charisma depending on what your previous spell casting class used). Power in Numbers At 2nd level, An Onmyo monk works better when it is grouped with an equally powerful team of creatures. A number of times per day equal to the Onmyo Monk's Wisdom modifier (Or your intelligence or Charisma depending on what your previous spell casting class used), as a standard action the Onmyo monk can grant the benefits of a teamwork feat to all of it's allies within 30 feet. This lasts for 1 minute. Geo Change At 4th level the Onmyo Monk gains the Geo Change ability of the Geo Master. The Onmyo monks uses it's levels as an Onmyo Monk as Geomancer levels to determine the abilities of the Geo Change and it's Onmyo Monk and Geomancer levels stack to determine those abilities. Onmyo Professor At 5th level the Onmyo Monk learns how to better harness his Onmyo powers and how to better defend themselves and their allies. They add Mage Armor and Shield to their list of spells per day and the duration for which they can be active is doubled. In addition, the Onmyo monk gains a powerful Onmyo Monk Belt imbued with special power. So long as the monk wears this belt, they gain a +2 bonus to their saving throw DCs of their spells and a +2 bonus on saving throws against all spells. If the belt is ever destroyed or lost, it costs 2,000 hl to replace. Onmyo Guru At 10th level you become a master of the Onmyo Arts. A number of times per day equal to 3+ Your wisdom modifier (Or your intelligence or Charisma depending on what your previous spell casting class used), you can add the effects of bestow curse to any spell you cast, effecting all creatures within the area of the spell's effect. The saving throw to negate the curse is different than that of negating the spell and is 10+Onmyo monk level+ relevant casting modifier.